Skid steer machines are relatively compact, low profile machines that offer high maneuverability and enable operation in relatively small areas. They typically include an operator seat oriented in a position providing a view immediately in front of the skid steer machine. Also typical of skid steer designs is the location of the lift arms for carrying and lifting a material handling bucket, also referred to as a loader, or other implement. The lift arms typically extend longitudinally on both sides of and immediately adjacent the operator seat. An operator cage, therefore, is typically provided to ensure against an operator inadvertently extending a hand or limb to the side and into the path of the lift arms. Due to the location of the lift arms, the operator enclosure is typically entered from the front of the machine, across the bucket or other implement that is carried by the lift arms.
A rear mounted engine compartment is positioned behind the operator cage and is limited in space due to the small size and low profile design of the skid steer machines. Recent governmental regulations have prompted development and application of exhaust aftertreatment systems to reduce particulate matter emissions from many on-highway and off-highway vehicles, including skid steer machines. Exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel engines typically include a diesel particulate filter. A diesel particulate filter generally consists of a ceramic honeycomb structure that is surrounded by a non-permeable skin layer and includes numerous channels that are blocked at alternate ends. This structure forces exhaust gas to flow through the porous walls between the channels, leaving particulate matter deposited on the walls. Periodically, or once a substantial amount of particulate matter is collected within the diesel particulate filter, it must be cleaned out to prevent blockage. The process of removing the accumulated particulate matter from the diesel particulate filter is referred to generally as regeneration.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0043412 to Dickinson et al. discloses an exhaust diffuser for a truck that is configured to reduce exhaust temperatures during regeneration of a diesel particulate filter. Specifically, the exhaust diffuser generally includes a venturi opening and a mixing section located downstream from the venturi opening. The mixing section includes a multiplicity of holes for diffusing and diluting the exhaust gases to the atmosphere. The cited reference, however, does not disclose a strategy for packaging a diesel particulate filter within a skid steer machine and/or a strategy for directing airflow relative to the diesel particulate filter.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.